Gnomes, Tomes
Recap Day 92 (1510-11-10) The Third Talens. In the late afternoon they reach a spot up the mountain most of the party can't climb. Captain Barbo goes off alone with his Yeti child, Blue. He climbs and finds the nest. The Roc's nest has 3 Roc Chicks inside. Barbo is quiet, but the Yeti charges in and attacks the Roc. Gerald Knott is at the end of his ledge ready to cast levitate on Captain Barbo. Barbo sneaks around the nest to look for the crown as the Rocs kill Blue. Locke climbs across and Midori climbs half way. Locke attacks the Baby Rocs. Midori mades the rest of the way across. The party kill the 3 baby rocs, and Gerald levitates over. Captain Barbo finds the crown and some other items. There is a magical longsword as well, that is quick and light. The party ties ropes between themselves and cross the mountain side to the other side. They slowly go back to Dominic and then wait until night to row back out to sea and head over to the Second Talen. During the night the Mother Roc cries out in anguish. Day 94 (1510-11-12) The party get to the Second Talen and rest in a cave. The party then make plans. It is snowing outside, so they party wait in the cave. Barbo realises his magic sword is a +2 sword of speed. Gerald studies the crown and it is controlled by something else, but that is missing. The snow storm ends and the party head back to the rowboat. They return to the cove where they were to meet Captain Chet's Ship, but in the cove are Kobolds fighting a Mammoth. The rowboat pulls up so they can join the fight and kill Kobolds. Then the party attack the mammoth. Captain Barbo attacks the Mammon on it's back, but the Mammoth crushes Locke unconscious. Midori stabilises Locke and then the party collect parts from the mammoth. That night Captain Chet's ships arrives and the party ferry all the loot and themselves and sail to Pernisis. On the trip Captain Chet buys the mammoth tusks and the Roc's parts for 500 gold. Day 95 (1510-11-13) They arrives near Pernisis and see the flags are up, showing that Baron Tavington is in town. The party is dropped off to the north of town. The party arrives in town separately. Gerald heads back to the magic, disguised. The shop keeper doesn't trust Gerald, but Gerald makes an idle threat about Fireballs, and the shop keeper sells the spell to Gerald. The party returns to the "Wench's Wail" separately. Chet gives a wave to Rosetta then heads upstairs. Rosetta gives the party the gold and the translation notes. Locke heads upstairs to read the notes. That evening the whole party go over the notes. Captain Barbo hears about the sinking of a Drekis Fleet. Some guards arrive, asking for a Cleric of Martha wanted for the murder of Baron Tavington's son. Midori is now a Cleric of Volaci, so no one turns her in. Locke go for a walk with Midori and thanks her for saving his life, and wonders if she is going to change gods. Midori says death is perfectly natural part of life and she has no need to change. Captain Barbo sneaks into the nearby military camp. He hears that Colonel Tavington had a mage to cast a spell on his son to see the last moments of his life, that is how he found out about Midori. Also they have heard a Gnome threatened to fireball the town, so all gnomes in town are being blown up. Day 96 (1510-11-13) The the party leave on a ship for Bon' Theris. Day 97 (1510-11-14) They arrive in Bon' Theris and decide to rest a week. Day 98 to Day 105 The party rests to recover. Level Up The party level up to level 5 Day 106 (1510-11-23) The party acquire new weapons. Gerald visits the Brudella the Evoker's shop and asks about getting spells.